Rick and Morty
Rick and Morty ist eine US-amerikanische Erwachsenen-Animationsserie von Justin Roiland und Dan Harmon. Die Fernsehserie folgt dem alkoholabhängigen, aber genialen Wissenschaftler Rick und seinem einfältigen Enkel Morty auf Abenteuern in andere Dimensionen. Im Original werden die Stimmen der beiden Hauptrollen von Roiland gesprochen, weitere Sprecher sind Chris Parnell, Spencer Grammer und Sarah Chalke. Rick and Morty hatte am 2. Dezember 2013 ihre Premiere bei dem Kabelsender Adult Swim. Die zweite Staffel wird seit dem 26. Juli 2015 veröffentlicht. In Deutschland folgte die Premiere am 29. November 2014 auf TNT Serie. Von Kritikern und Zuschauern wurde die Serie positiv aufgenommen. Handlung Rick Sanchez ist ein älterer exzentrischer Wissenschaftler und Alkoholiker, der seit kurzem bei der Familie seiner Tochter Beth Smith wohnt. Die meiste Zeit verbringt er mit seinem Enkel Morty auf gefährlichen und ausgefallenen Abenteuern im gesamten Kosmos und in Parallelwelten. Die Familie Smith besteht aus den Eltern Beth und Jerry, der 17-jährigen Summer und dem 14-jährigen Morty. Der einfache und unsichere Jerry sieht in Rick einen schlechten Einfluss für Morty, daher kommt es oftmals zum Konflikt in der ohnehin brüchigen Ehe zu Beth, die mit ihrer derzeitigen Lebenssituation unzufrieden ist. Produktion Als Dan Harmon 2012 von der Fernsehserie Community gefeuert wurde, sprach Adult Swim ihn wegen der Produktion einer Animationsserie an. Da Harmon mit der Produktion von Animationsserien nicht vertraut war, wandte er sich an Justin Roiland, den er von seinem Filmfestival Channel 101 kannte. Gemeinsam entwickelten sie die Serie auf Grundlage eines animierten Kurzfilms, den Roiland für Channel 101 geschrieben hatte. Dieser recht vulgäre Kurzfilm war angelehnt an die beiden Hauptfiguren von Zurück in die Zukunft. Unter anderem aus rechtlichen Gründen vermeidet die Serie das Thema Zeitreisen. Während der ersten Staffel gab es mehrere Gastauftritte verschiedener Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Darunter John Oliver, Alfred Molina, Claudia Black, David Cross, Dana Carvey, Virginia Hey und Tom Kenny. Auch Dan Harmon, der Mitschöpfer der Serie, hat einige kleinere Gastrollen. Ausstrahlung und Veröffentlichung Fernsehen Die erste Staffel der Serie wurde in den USA vom 2. Dezember 2013 bis zum 14. April 2014 auf Adult Swim veröffentlicht. In Deutschland wurde die erste Staffel vom 29. November 2014 bis zum 7. Februar 2015 ausgestrahlt. Auch ins Russische und Spanische wurde die Serie synchronisiert. Die zweite Staffel startete in den USA am 26. Juli 2015. Bereits einen Monat vor der offiziellen Veröffentlichung wurden die ersten beiden Folgen geleakt. Der Schöpfer der Serie, Justin Roiland, gab in einem Kommentar auf reddit Präsident Obama die Schuld an der illegalen Veröffentlichung.reddit.com (29. Juni 2015): Episodes 1 and 2 are leaked from season 2. Abgerufen am 6. Juli 2015. Internet Die Folgen der ersten Staffel wurden auf der Website von Adult Swim zunächst ohne regionale Sperren veröffentlicht. Derzeit sind fünf der elf Folgen frei verfügbar. Die ersten sechs Folgen wurden zudem für einen kurzen Zeitraum kostenlos auf YouTube gezeigt. Die Folge „Rixty Minutes“ wurde vor der Ausstrahlung in 109 15-sekündigen Videos auf Instagram veröffentlicht.theverge.com (14. März 2014): Adult Swim splits up 'Rick and Morty' episode into 109 Instagram videos, abgerufen am 3. Juli 2015. DVD und Blu-ray In den USA erschien die erste Staffel am 7. Oktober 2014 auf DVD und Blu-ray mit unzensierten Tonspuren. Rezeption Die Fernsehserie Rick and Morty wurde bei den Annie Awards 2015 in der Kategorie Best General Audience Animated TV/Broadcast Production nominiert. Bei den Behind the Voice Actors Awards wurden die Sprecher Chris Parnell und Sarah Chalke für ihre Arbeit an der Serie nominiert. Von Kritikern wurde die Serie wohlwollend aufgenommen. Laut der Seite Rotten Tomatoes beschreiben alle fünf gesammelten Kritiken die Serie positiv. Auch die Seite Metacritic bestätigt dies. Als Durchschnittsbewertung wird dort aus acht Kritiken ein Metascore von 85/100 ermittelt. Bei den Zuschauern zeigt sich ein ähnliches Bild, über 23.000 Benutzer der Internet Movie Database gaben der Serie durchschnittlich 9,2 von 10 Sternen. Weblinks * * Offizielle Website (englisch) * * Pressespiegel zu Rick and Morty auf Metacritic (englisch) * Pressespiegel zu Rick and Morty auf Rotten Tomatoes (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Comedy-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 2010er Jahre